RevTex Textile Factory
The '''RevTex Textile Factory '''is an abandoned factory in downtown Nascene City. It serves as the first dungeon of the game, and through it the Protagonist properly enters Gehenna. Story In late 2003 (over ten years before the start of the game), the RevTex Textile company was bought out by an unknown entity. After the buyout, the textile factory was repurposed and the employees were forced to create unknown technology, under supervision of strange scientists. Sometime before February 10th, 2004, an accident involving one of the scientists caused the factory to be shut down, and it has been abandoned ever since. Shortly thereafter, Jim Cho, an employee of the company, was murdered in the factory basement by two yet-unknown members of the Calaveras. Fast forward to the prologue. Upon returning to Nascene City from their accidental trip into Gehenna, the Protagonist learns that the Rival has gone missing, and that they are located somewhere in the factory. After entering the factory and battling their way through, the Protagonist finds Dante, who has possession of the unconscious Rival. Dante eventually escapes with the Rival through some sort of portal. The Protagonist follows, ending the Prologue. Location The RevTex Textile Factory is located in downtown Nascene City, and is inaccessible before the player is required to visit it. The factory is dirty and run-down, a product of many years of disuse. Papers are strewn across tables and the floor, many of which can be collected in the Phone as Notes. Since the power is almost entirely gone, all the lights are off. Consequently it is dark in most areas, although a single light can be observed flickering in the Front Office. The Basement is completely dark, and only a small area around the player is visible. Fortunately, some electronic devices are still functional, including a computer, a vending machine that dispenses Antidotes, and the gate switches that must be pressed in order to proceed. Maps The Textile Factory contains three main maps: * RevTex Textiles 1F * RevTex Textiles Front Office * RevTex Textiles B1F NPC's Trainers Wild Pokémon Currently, it is the only location in Assiah where wild Pokémon are present. The encounters differ slightly between rooms. First Floor and Front Office Encounter rate: 7% Basement Encounter rate: 10% Items and Collectibles Invisible Items Event Items Notes Trivia * Before Build 4, the encounters on the first floor and front office were identical to those currently found in the basement. They were nerfed to make it slightly less obnoxious as a first dungeon. * The Textile Factory is the only set of maps in Assiah in which wild Pokémon can be found, and is currently the only set of maps in which Pokémon cannot be caught. * The Factory is the first map in the game to use mostly custom tiles, despite using stock graphics in many places. After the factory, all maps are at least 90% custom tiles. * The name RevTex (pronounced REV-tek) is a reference to REVTeX, a module for the markup language LaTeX (pronounced LAY-tek), commonly used to typeface academic and scientific papers. Specifically, REVTeX is designed for marking up physics articles. Category:Map Category:Assiah Category:Dungeon